El mal del micrófono
by Dead Moon Circus
Summary: Existen algunos cantantes —como Michael Jackson, Shuichi Shindou o Sakuma Ryuichi — que, al tomar el micrófono, cambian completamente de personalidad. Y ésta es la razón por la cual Tatsuha Uesugi lo encuentra inconveniente. Ryuichi/Tatsuha.


**EL MAL DEL MICRÓFONO**

* * *

**Summary**: Existen algunos cantantes —como Michael Jackson, Shuichi Shindou o Sakuma Ryuichi — que, al tomar el micrófono, cambian completamente de personalidad. Y ésta es la razón por la cual Tatsuha Uesugi lo encuentra inconveniente. Ryuichi/Tatsuha.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, y esta historia no debe tomarse como prueba para una demanda, ni tampoco debe culparse a las personas que conozco, mis familiares ni mi jefe.

* * *

La mayor parte del tiempo, parece que estuviera en una relación unilateral con mi querido Ryuichi.

El ingenioso Sakuma Ryuichi es un dios, y no sólo para mí. A veces me pregunto si toda la parafernalia que circunda su nombre agrandó mi retorcido deseo perverso por el vocalista… Sin embargo, no puedo llegar a creer que la leyenda de Ryuichi sea solamente eso, porque toda leyenda tiene una parte de mentira… Pero yo creo en cada detalle de ella. Yo creo que Sakuma es, realmente, un dios inalcanzable. Es por eso que, a pesar de que estamos en esta relación tan disfuncional, sigue siendo inalcanzable para mí.

Ryu es deliciosamente ingenuo, un ser puro, sin mancha.

Es por eso que no termina de entender lo que sucede entre nosotros. Él siempre parece tomar todo a broma, pero lo hace cariñosamente… ¿verdad? Porque no puede ser posible que una relación de meses pase desapercibida para alguien todo el tiempo.

Aún así, cada que tenemos un poco de "acción" cuerpo a cuerpo, mi querido Ryuichi me mira con unos grandes ojos brillantes y con un mohín caprichoso y dulce… ¡Y no tiene idea de lo que pasó…! ¡Mi corazón de sádico palpita de emoción! ¡Cuánto me encantan los tontitos como él!

Casi todo el tiempo puedo darle rienda suelta a mis retorcidas ideas y fantasías, sin resistencia alguna. Eso me encanta, tener el control. Si yo tengo el control, todo sale a pedir de boca, conforme a mis exigencias extravagantes.

Pero no todo en la vida puede ser tan perfecto.

Algunas veces, pierdo completamente el control, y no es nada emocionante.

Cuando mi querido Ryuichi me quita todo mi poder especial… No puedo hacer nada en contra de él.

Esto ocurre cada que toma el micrófono, ¡el maldito micrófono! ¿Cómo puede depender tanto la personalidad de una persona de un aparatejo como ése?

Recuerdo la primera vez que se invirtieron los papeles: fue un sábado, por la noche. Acompañé a mi Ryuichi a una presentación en Shinjuku, la zona empresarial. Era un evento más bien privado, quizás incluso era una presentación para los Yakuza, estoy convencido de ello.

Mirar el espectáculo de Nittle Grasper siempre hace a mi corazón desbocarse. Mis ojos no pueden quitarse de encima del vocalista, quien se transforma desde el momento en que sus dedos (los que salen de los guantes negros de cuero, para los nudillos) toman el amplificador de voz suavemente.

Sus ojos grandes, tiernos e inocentes incluso parecen volverse almendrados, llenos de experiencia; nada puede sorprenderlo, está en ventaja sobre el resto del mundo: en ventaja sobre las personas que le prestan sus oídos, y comienza a manipularlos suavemente. Les dice infinidad de cosas diferentes, y ellos lo creen. Los hace sentir bien, les enseña lo que sabe, les muestra lo que quiere.

Luego, los hace sucumbir a sus pies. Se mueve en el escenario como si fuera un pez en el agua: está en su elemento, haciendo lo que vino a hacer al mundo. Los encanta a todos, como a las serpientes.

Aquel sábado se bajó del escenario en cuanto terminó de cantar, con un gesto enfadado. Algo había pasado entre el grupo y el cliente, y no pareció gustarle mucho.

Cuando lo vi caminar hacia mí, mi corazón se aceleró, como si supiera a lo que iba a enfrentarse. No supe que decir, pero Ryuichi lo hizo por mí. Él tomó el control.

Con su presentación interrumpida tan abruptamente, aquel sábado Ryuichi olvidó volver a su personalidad simple e inocente, y se quedó siendo un dios. Caminaba por las calles oscuras de la ciudad siendo un dios, irradiando una especie de luz feérica con la que no podían competir ni las farolas, ni las luces de los automóviles, ni los espectaculares de los grandes edificios. Se veía mayor… Finalmente, la gran diferencia de edades entre él y yo era evidente, mientras él me dirigía a casa, y me sentí… Humillado. No sé el motivo de ese sentimiento, pero fue así como me sentí: como una mancha en el suelo marmóreo de un santuario.

Ryuichi brillando con un azul pasional, en la oscuridad de la noche de la ciudad…

Ryuichi, no, Sakuma; Sakuma recorriendo las calles adoquinadas con la soltura del hombre que sabe lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás, y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban de una manera deliciosa; los contornos de su figura resplandecían un blanco perlado, y encima de todo eso, me miraba de esa forma penetrante… Que me hacía temblar las rodillas.

Me sentía como una fan de la escuela secundaria, observando a su ídolo en medio de una ilusión nocturna provocada por exceso de chocolates y música a todo volumen; aquellas ilusiones emborronadas por una bruma brillante que conferían intimidad y locura a la vez. Ni siquiera la frescura de la calle me volvía más lúcido.

En aquellos momentos me di cuenta de que no podía perder el control sobre mi querido Ryuichi de esa forma tan lastimosa, e intenté recuperar el dominio de mí mismo tomando su brazo y tratando de hacerlo frenar, cosa que logré por algunos momentos; pero a partir de ese movimiento, las cosas no salieron exactamente como las planeé.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tatsuha? — dijo, acercándose a mí de una forma que rebasaba los límites convencionales. Dejó que mi nombre resbalara por su lengua como un delicioso dulce prohibido, y me miró con toda la intensidad de la que eran capaces sus ojos astutos y conocedores, tal y como los que sólo podía ver en el escenario.

— Ryu-Ryuichi… — intenté no sonar como un estúpido, pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo: yo era un estúpido.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos volver a casa? — sí, sólo le puso voz a mis pensamientos; sin embargo, su sonrisa se había tornado malévola. De pronto me di cuenta de cuán indefenso estaba: ambos estábamos frente a la parte trasera de un centro comercial, y a pesar de que había un par de bancas y algunas jardineras con árboles frondosos ésa, evidentemente, no era una zona turística. El estacionamiento frente a nosotros estaba completamente vacío, y la avenida estaba muy lejana, dado el tamaño del estacionamiento. Solamente había una farola, y parpadeaba constantemente; del enorme centro comercial a mis espaldas solamente había una puerta de servicio, pequeña, y absolutamente cerrada.

La razón por la que me fijé en todas estas cosas emergió de mi inconciente en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba _demasiado _atrapado a merced de Sakuma, el dios Ryuichi Sakuma: yo estaba muerto de miedo.

¡Yo, siendo mucho más grande y fuerte que él…! Acobardado por los alcances de este _alter ego_ de mi infantil e inocente amante… Era una vergüenza.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada más, mi deidad de la canción comenzó a acorralarme, con una gran y perversa sonrisa plasmada en sus facciones perfectas, y a mí realmente no me dio tiempo de pensar en nada y simplemente retrocedí a cada paso que él avanzaba. Me consta que traté de decir algo… Pero sólo pude balbucear como un idiota mientras iba cediendo a la proximidad de Ryuichi; y cuando él hizo contacto conmigo, todos mis sentidos vibraron casi dolorosamente.

Él era más pequeño y delgado, pero aún así logró que me recostara sobre el frío cemento de la jardinera del fondo. Fue doloroso para mi espalda, pues terminé apoyado en gran parte sobre la tierra y el césped, que estaban algunos centímetros por debajo del nivel de la jardinera en sí; pero lo que realmente me tenía atrapado no era ese dolor, sino Ryuichi, quien se trepó rápidamente sobre mí, con las rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sobre el cemento de la jardinera, y luego comenzó a inclinarse, como un gato acechando a su presa, hacia mí, de una forma posesiva.

Las ramas de la frondosa copa del árbol sobre nosotros bloqueaban la luz de la farola titilante, y no pude más que sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, y ver el brillo de sus ojos almendrados.

¿Cómo se atrevía mi dulce Ryuichi a sujetar mis manos así, sobre mi cabeza? ¿Cómo podía aquella persona obsesionada con un muñeco de felpa estar actuando de esta forma tan… adulta? Además, estábamos hablando de mí, un experto en la materia.

Con experiencia y todo, con grandes hazañas que contar y con innumerables noches sofocantes en mi memoria, aún así Ryuichi Sakuma me tenía completamente dominado; no con fuerza física, en la cual yo lo aventajaba, sino con aquellos ojos que cambiaban con el micrófono y aquel tono de voz grave y sensual que interpretaba las canciones de su música hipnótica.

— Supuestamente, iba a trabajar toda la noche, Tatsuha — la forma en que decía mi nombre, sílaba por sílaba, me enloquecía de una forma que jamás hubiera pensado. Los dedos largos y delgados que salían de sus guantes de cuero incompletos empezaron a recorrer mis brazos hacia mi pecho, y encontraron el primer botón de mi camisa (¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió ponerme una camisa de botones!), y lo liberaron de su respectivo ojal. Suprimiendo un estremecimiento, intenté incorporarme, pero realmente no esperaba tener éxito. Sakuma me contestó con una sonrisa de indulgencia, que por algún motivo… Me gustó —. No eres tú mismo, Tatsuha. ¿Dejarías escapar la oportunidad de pasar una noche _conmigo_… en un establecimiento público?

— Ryuichi… — no tenía necesidad de contestar, pues él parecía conocer todas mis mañas (cuando estaba bajo los efectos del micrófono). Sin embargo, arruinando toda la emoción por la espera, un problema se hizo evidente para mí, y se lo dije a Sakuma: —, ¡las cámaras de seguridad!

— Ja, ¿no crees que ya lo había pensado? — Ryuichi no desabotonó, sino que rompió los siguientes botones de mi camisa, y luego se acercó lentamente a mi pecho; presionó sus labios contra mí, y murmuró de una forma delirante: — Ya había pasado antes por aquí, Tatsuha. El árbol bloquea la vista de la cámara casi completamente… Nosotros estamos justo en su punto ciego. No seas _tontito._ Deja de jugar al remilgoso conmigo porque no me voy a detener por consideración tuya.

Eso era todo. Yo no estaba preparado para que mi dios, mi ídolo, el ingenioso vocalista Sakuma Ryuichi me hablara de forma provocativa, agazapado contra mí, en la oscuridad de la noche en una zona aislada. La adrenalina me golpeaba por dentro, mi corazón galopaba como un desquiciado. Sabía que después de esa noche, iba a enloquecer.

Porque ocurrió exactamente así. Enloquecí.

Enloquecí de placer, y de vergüenza.

Ya no era capaz de mirar a mi dulce Ryuichi mientras interpretaba sus canciones. Pensar en él mientras observaba sus videos musicales siempre me llevaban a aquella noche… Y me avergonzaba de cada segundo que pasé en descontrol.

Ryuichi era más pequeño, más delgado; despertaba mis instintos protectores… Y entonces, ¿cómo dejé que todo se saliera de mis manos, y fuera a parar a las suyas? ¿A sus pequeñas manos?

Y era por esa noche que me ponía a temblar cada vez que las cosas no salían como yo quería; cada que Ryuichi tomaba el micrófono y se convertía en un ser mítico, sabía que mi orgullo sería pisoteado.

Esas son las razones por las que la maldita enfermedad del micrófono me molestaba. Me enfermaba también a mí.

Fue hasta que comprendí las verdaderas ventajas de esta enfermedad que todo volvió a ser como antes.

La mayor parte del tiempo parece que estoy en una relación unilateral con mi querido Ryuichi. Es tan ingenuo, tan inocente, llegando a extremos insospechables en los que no puede reconocer que lo que hacemos sea lo que las parejas normales.

El vocalista, Sakuma Ryuichi, su legendario personaje, era una historia distinta, la razón por la cual seguía siendo un dios inalcanzable para mí. Pero desde aquella noche que tanto me hizo sufrir (que tanto me gustaba recordar, en realidad), el dios Sakuma Ryuichi se había puesto a mi alcance, y no sólo eso: había sucumbido a mis pies, y lo mejor de todo era… Que él lo sabía.


End file.
